Ways to Annoy Guy of Gisborne
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: Ever wanted to stick a PostIt on Gizzy's back? Or make him do the Chicken Dance? If you haven't but are intrigued now and want more such ideas...We've got a list here! *Oops! I made a mistake and posted the wrong document under this title, it's fixed now


**Had to do it... It was originally 'Ways to Kill Guy of Gisborne' but I ran out after #7. This is better, I think. I hope it makes you smile enough to read, review, and enjoy!!**

Ways to Annoy Guy of Gisborne

#1- Make him sit and watch every Robin/Marian kiss over and over and over and over and over again… etc.

#2- Take away his black leather and replace it with pink tutus while he's sleeping.

#3- Walk up to him, tap him on the shoulder, and tell him that he's fired. Walk away without explanation.

#4- Dance in circles around him like a fairy, humming a happy tune.

#5- Sing "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do? We swim, swim, swim." *In honor of Emma*

#6- Tell him that Marian is going to stop by and see him later in her red gambling dress. Don't tell him that you're a regular liar.

#7- Ask him to laugh since you've never seen him do it.

#8- Smile an idiotic smile and never stop, it's a sure shot to get on his nerves since he's not a 'happy' type.

#9- Skip wherever you go and when people ask you why, tell them, "It's something Sir Guy of Gisborne asked me to do. We're trying to see who can skip the longest." Watch his reputation over the next week.

#10- Go get our very good friend Robin *fanfare* and ask him to describe to Gisborne how happy Marian was to get engaged to him, while poor Guy (NOT) had to force her into their engagement.

#11-Very quietly run up behind him and then scream, "RUN!! The Garvootas are on the move!!! They will devour us all!!" He'll watch you run on your merry way thinking you're crazy but then, five minutes later come back and ask, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The Garvootas, rembember!? We MUST run!"

#12- Continually try to keep conversation with him when he wants you to go away. If he kills you at some point, don't blame me. I wasn't the one who told you to do it. (heh heh)

#13- Tell him to hold his arms out. If and when he does so, give him a cute little puppy. Watch as it licks his face and refuse to take it back when he tries to hand it back to you.

#14- Put a sticky note on his back that says, "Marian doesn't love me as much as she loves Robin." Since he never changes clothes it seems, he might wear it for a day or two before noticing. I'd run when he does, but that's just my opinion.

#15-During a Council of Nobles make a motion to have an official Black Leather Day in honor of Guy and then stop and say, "Never mind, black leather was SO last season. Only complete fools wear it anymore." You know and I know that black leather is probably going to be cool (unless you're too against Guy to even look at black leather, like me) for all of eternity. But it's enough to say it in front of all Gizzy's peers. 'Public humiliation. Sometimes so much better than execution.'

#16- Sneak into his bedroom in Locksley before he retires for the night and stuff his pillow with a million rocks that each read, "This is Robin's estate; this rock is your punishment for breaking and entering." If you can successfully write all that on one piece of rock… congratulations. I'll give you a prize.

#17- Every time you see him, say, "We are Robin Hood. Deal with it."

#18- Ask him very politely where exactly Gisborne is located. If he gives you the straight answer that it doesn't exist, tell him that only complete idiots and morons hail from places that don't exist.

#19- Sing quite loudly and all day long, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!" Repeat.

#20- Get one of those clicking pens and follow him around clicking it every other hour. Even when he's trying to sleep.

#21- Being the kind person that you are we're going to give him a break after all you've done to the poor soul. Now, you're going to find him a life size cardboard stand-up of Robin with a cocky smirk on his face and put it in his room. (and then give it to me) Gisborne doesn't have a soul, I don't think, and so he is not a poor soul, thus, I don't feel the least bit sorry for him.

#22- Give him the 'Gisborne Glare' and tell him that you stole it from him. Smile innocently; glare one last time and walk away.

#23- Put his hair in pigtails. I don't think his hair is long enough for Pippi Longstocking style pigtails but you could try.

#24- Here's a new form of torture for you: while your prisoner (Gisborne) is chained to the wall blast the Chicken Dance and put it on a continual loop until he performs it perfectly.

#25- Read the Twilight Saga aloud to see how long it takes him to go crazy. You might go crazy too, since it could maybe start to annoy to you as well.

#26- Everytime you see him tell him that he's either a hamster or guinea pig, you haven't decided.

**Wish you could do any of the above? Hit the review button and tell me about it!!!**


End file.
